Storm Hawks Drabbles
by selenathestormhawk
Summary: Yes, yet another drabbles series. Please give me good reviews?
1. Hiccups

**Hiccups**

**

* * *

**"Dark Ace," said Aerrow darkly, watching Dark Ace fly towards him on his Talon Switchblade.

"Aerrow," sneered the Dark Ace, raising his blade. "Say goodbye—hic!"

Aerrow stared.

Dark Ace tried again. "This time, I'm giving you no mercy. MWA-HA-HA-HA-hic!"

Aerrow started to smile.

Dark Ace frowned. "MWA-HA-ha-ha-hic-hic-ha!"

Aerrow was laughing now.

Dark Ace growled. "STOP *hic* laughing at me!"

Aerrow was now laughing so hard that tears were pouring down his face and he almost fell off his skimmer.

Dark Ace turned around and flew away, defeated.

* * *

**Wow! I guess that's a lesson to all you Dark Aces out there...never try to evil laugh with hiccups. Sounds stupid.**


	2. New Episodes

**New Episodes**

**

* * *

**"Hey, guys!" yelled Selena, running into the livingroom on the Condor.

Everyone looked up. "What?"

"I just looked on Wikipedia," gushed Selena, all out of breath. "And I found out that there's going to be more Storm Hawks episodes!!!!!"

"All RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" cried Finn, jumping up and dancing around. "Suh-weet!"

"So, what happens to us?" asked Piper.

"Oh, it doesn't say that," said Selena, shaking her head. "But the last episode is called 'Cyclonia Rising'."

The room fell silent.

"Oh, well," said Finn. "It's only a website. And the good guys always win!"

"I want to see the episode where I can see you guys meet up with each other," said Selena. "That'll be so cool!"

"Yeah, and I'm not an orphan, okay?" said Finn.

"How would you know that?" asked Malina.

"And my name is NOT Tanner," said Dark Ace.

"Hey, how'd he get in here," everyone said.

* * *

**Yes, there ARE going to be new episodes. And it does (supposedly) end on number 52. Too bad for all you Storm Hawks lovers, huh? I wish it would go on for longer, too!!!!!!!!**


	3. Secret

**Secret**

**

* * *

**Stork looked left. He looked right. He couldn't see anyone, but he could hear Aerrow's distant laughter, Piper's screaming, and Finn and Junko's protests. Good. The coast was clear.

Stork ducked into his room and picked up a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a normal day. Radarr stole some of Finn's hair gel again and he was really upset about that. I also stole some of his CDs and snapped them in half. Piper was pretty happy about that when she found out. Tomorrow,_

Stork wondered what would he would be reduced to if anyone found out he kept a diary.

* * *

**I like keeping a diary. The problem is that I keep getting new ones as presents when I'm not finished my current one, and then I'm torn between waiting and discontinuing my current one. Please review!**


	4. Airplane Trouble

**Airplane Trouble  
**

**

* * *

**Finn sat back and relaxed. This was good. No Cyclonians in sight. Just quiet, peace, and relaxation.

Well, maybe it was a bit too quiet.

Finn pulled back the throttle and his skimmer shot forward through the air.

"YA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

His skimmer was going too fast now. He tried to slow it down, but it just went faster.

This was NOT good.

He tried whacking it with his hand. That didn't accomplish anything except a seemingly-broken hand (oooww). Then one of his wings fell off. Uh oh! Now the canopy glass was all smeared with some sticky white stuff! And the skimmer had caught on fire and was slowly bringing him down as smoke billowed out from the engine…

_FINN WAS GOING DOWN!_

* * *

Finn held up the broken up model airplane and showed it to Junko. "Pathetic," he muttered.

* * *

**Isn't this always what happens to all of us?**


	5. Tag!

**Tag!**

**

* * *

**"I'm gonna get you, Selena!" yelled Finn, running closer to Selena, who squealed and darted away like a minnow. Piper laughed. "Are you gonna let a girl outrun you, Finn?"

How insulting. Not him. NOT FINN, THE GREAT! Finn put on a burst of speed. He was just about to touch Selena's shoulder, when—

Selena quickly turned her head to the side. The end of her ponytail smacked Finn right in the eyes.

"OOOOW!" He wailed, stopping dead in the middle of the field and rubbing his eyes.

"I guess split end are good for something," said Piper approvingly.

* * *

**I asked my gym teacher if I could do this in King and Queen of the Ring, and she said no.**


	6. Veggie Tales

**Veggie Tales**

**

* * *

**Aerrow wiped his eyes. They just teared up even more. He was trying not to cry, but it just hurt too much. He couldn't stop it. He never could. He let out a wail and let the tears pour.

Piper peeked into the kitchen. "Aerrow, is something wrong?"

"No," sobbed Aerrow. "It doesn't matter anymore. It always happens."

Piper walked into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something is wrong."

Aerrow reached for a paper towel to wipe his eyes. He smiled at Piper. "I'm…ouch! Fine. Just cutting stuff."

Piper looked alarmed. "You cut yourself?!"

"No," Aerrow cried, a new stream of tears threatening to spill out onto his face. "Onions."

* * *

**This happened to me in Home Ec. It stung like crazy! But, I suppose it all comes from trying to smell onions. I'm living proof of the dumb blonde theory!**


	7. Glasses Part One

**Glasses Part One**

**

* * *

**"How about these ones?" Piper asked.

"I don't like them!" came the wail.

"Okay, then," said Piper calmly. "Try on these ones."

"I hate them!"

"Oh, come on. Junko has them."

"Only for reading!" The sharpshooter folded his arms.

Piper sighed. "Like it or not, Finn, you need glasses."

* * *

**This is how I felt when I found I needed glasses. I still hardly wear them.**


	8. Glasses Part Two

**Glasses Part Two**

**

* * *

**"Hey, Finn, they look great on you!" cried Aerrow as Piper and Finn flew in on their skimmers.

Piper beamed. "I chose the frames myself."

"Nice choice."

Finn frowned and sulked off to his room. A door slammed.

"He doesn't like them, does he," said Aerrow, looking at the doorway Finn had just disappeared to.

"Not one smidgen," sighed Piper.

* * *

**Well, maybe he could get used to them.**


	9. Glasses Part Three

**Glasses Part Three**

**

* * *

**"What are those things on your face?" asked Stork, looking at Finn's glasses with a horrified expression.

"Glasses," muttered Finn.

"Glasses," said Piper in a much more cheerful voice.

Stork's eye twitched. "Why do you need glasses? You could have just gotten laser surgery."

Finn looked up. "That's it!" He turned to Piper, but she cut him off.

"No."

"Aw, come ON, Piper. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???"

Piper looked at Stork. Stork looked at Aerrow. Aerrow looked at Junko. Junko burped. "What?"

"If you want it, you gotta pay for the operation yourself," sighed Piper.

Finn blanched. "Operation?"

"That's what happens," said Stork with a crazed look in his eye. "They shoot a laser at you which BURNS through the delicate veins in your cornea—"

"They just shoot a laser at your eye and burn off all the stuff that makes you see bad," said Piper firmly.

Finn grinned. "Sweet! I just don't want Selena to see me like this."

Piper smiled. "Then we'd better make an appointment today before she comes home from visiting her parents."

* * *

**THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME! IS IT KILLING YOU? **


	10. Glasses Part Four

**Glasses Part Four**

**

* * *

**"Just hold still, son," the optometrist said in a soothing voice as he adjusted the laser.

Finn was shaking. "Is it going to hurt?"

"It'll just feel like someone's touching your eye," said Piper. "It's won't hurt."

"What if I blink?"

"The eye drops will keep them wet."

"What if my eye moves?"

The doctor turned on the laser. ZAP!

Finn blinked. "I can see!"

"Of course," said Piper with relief. She looked at Aerrow. "No more complaining."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in yet?"

Selena walked in the door. "Hi, Finn! What's up? Why are you HERE?"

"I just got rid of these," said Finn distastefully, putting on his old glasses and posing. "What do you think?"

"Hey, I like them!"

Finn froze.

"You look real cute," added Selena with a giggle.

Finn looked in the mirror and studied himself. Then he looked at Piper and wailed.

"I wanna wear glasses!"

* * *

**I wonder how he'd really look with glasses on…?**


End file.
